


Tranquil

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blaze and Api aren't the same person, Deaf Character, Family, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: hanya keseharian Api dan ketujuh kakak angkatnya.





	Tranquil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebelumnya... Cerita ini aku buat sebelum "Bapak BBB" Nongol di Movie. Jadi di cerita ini Bapak BBB beneran seorang Duta suatu Negara. Enjoy.

Api berjongkok di tanah, mengulurkan tangannya pada genangan air yang tercipta. Air hujan turun tidak sederas tadi. Api mengembangkan senyumnya, merasakan dinginnya air yang menenggelamkan ujung-ujung jarinya. Juga dinginnya air yang menetes di lengannya. Api menarik tangannya dan membenarkan jas hujan anak ayam yang ia kenakan. Jas hujan berwarna jingga itu masih kering, ia belum berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan. Api berbalik memandang pintu gerbang yang sangat besar. Pintu yang terbuka memperlihatkan loker-loker tinggi berjajar rapi dalam keadaan tertutup. Api memutar badannya, mengembangkan sedikit bagian bawah jas hujannya seperti rok yang terangkat terkena hembusan angin. Api lalu kembali berjongkok dan cemberut, ia memeluk payung jingga yang tadi ia abaikan di pojok dinding tempat ia menunggu. Api melihat bayangan dari dalam ruangan menuju ke arah pintu. Api bergerak cepat ke arah pintu sembari memeluk payung. Wajah Api kecewa menyadari siapa yang keluar dari ruangan dan menyambutnya. Orang itu menaikan kacamatanya dan berkata sesuatu pada Api. Api kembali menyandarkan diri pada tembok dan berjongkok kembali. Orang berkacamata itu menggaruk surai anggurnya

"Aku lupa dia Tuli." ucap Orang itu lalu mendekati Api. Orang itu tersenyum, ia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya lalu berusaha membuat Api membaca tulisan itu.

_ 'Sebentar lagi Kakak Hali mu akan keluar. Sabar, ya.' _

"Aah!" Api menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajah Api terlihat kembali ceria. Orang itu mengusap kepala Api sebelum berdiri dan mengeluarkan payung lipatnya. Orang itu membuka payung lipatnya lalu mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya lagi.

_ 'Kak Fang pulang duluan, ya. Api baik-baik nunggunya.' _

"Unh!! AAAHH!!"Api melambaikan tangannya wajahnya sangat ceria. Orang itu, Fang, tersenyum lalu berjalan menembus hujan yang kembali turun dengan cepat.

Api langsung berwajah lesu setelah Fang menghilang dari pandangan akibat hujan yang semakin deras. Api memandang air hujan yang turun, pandangannya kabur. Ia berjalan ke arah hujan dan memandang langit. Dinginnya air menabrakan diri pada wajah Api bertubi-tubi. Api memejamkan matanya, air mengalir dari sudut matanya. Api membuka matanya, air masih mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Tak lama payung berwarna hitam muncul di atas kepalanya, serta wajah khawatir yang terlihat seperti marah disaat bersamaan. Mulut orang itu bergerak cepat. Api hanya tertawa ia berbalik lalu memeluk orang itu.

“Api….” orang itu berjongkok lalu balas memeluk Api. “Maaf terlambat.”

~…~…~…~

Api memandang tetesan hujan dari jendela ruang tamu. Hujan terus mengguyur daerah mereka tanpa henti sejak kemarin sore. Angin kencang berhembus sangat kencang, ada beberapa pohon yang sudah tumbang di depan rumah mereka. Dan juga membuat beberapa genangan air yang sudah tak bisa disebut genangan lagi di lantai terbawah rumah mereka. Api berbalik, memandang kakak-kakak angkatnya yang memindahkan barang ke dekat tangga menuju lantai ketiga di rumah mereka. Persediaan makanan yang tersedia masih ada, tetapi tidak yakin akan mencukupi jika hujan masih tidak akan berhenti. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Api tidak bisa mendengar, tapi ia tahu karena kakaknya sering meributkan dan memunculkan gerakan mulut berkata taufan. Bukan Taufan kakak angkatnya nomor dua, tetapi bencana alam bernama taufan.

Api berbalik memandang jendela dan terus memandang hujan.

Api mengerjapkan matanya saat salah satu kakak angkatnya menggendongnya, dan kakak angkatnya yang lain terlihat menggeser kursi tempat Api duduk. Kakak angkat yang menggendongnya membuat serangkaian gerakan mulut yang cukup lambat memudahkannya untuk membaca gerakan mulut.

“Api tidur, yuk. Kak Ice sudah menyiapkan tempat tidur.” itu yang dibaca Api dari gerakan mulut kakaknya itu. Api mengangguk lalu memeluk kakaknya itu. Ia memandang kakaknya yang tadi menggeser kursi tempatnya duduk ke arah tangga menuju lantai pertama.

“Uuh?” Api menunjuk kursinya. Ice tersenyum, ia berbicara lamat-lamat.

“Kak Blaze membawanya untuk coba menahan air yang mau masuk ke rumah.”

“Uuh…, uh….” Api menggerakan tangannya. Ice mengerjapkan matanya. Ia masih belum fasih membaca bahasa isyarat yang dikeluarkan adik angkatnya itu. Api menggerakan tangannya lagi. Beruntung Taufan lewat di belakang Ice sembari membawa beberapa lampu darurat dan senter.

“Katakan padanya, Ice. Kalau badainya berhenti, nanti malam, kursinya tidak akan rusak. Kalau rusak pun kita akan beli baru.”

“Kak Taufan bilang, kalau taifunnya berhenti nanti malam kursinya gak rusak. Tapi kalau rusak, nanti kakak beliin baru.” ucap Ice. Api mengangguk kecil. Ice berterima kasih pada kakak keduanya itu. Taufan tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Ice. Ice pun membawa Api ke lantai teratas, di sana sudah terdapat 8 kasur lipat yang sudah tergelar rapi.

“Ini taifun terparah sejak kita pindah ke negara ini.” Api memandang kakak angkatnya yang lain. Kakak angkatnya itu berbicara sembari membaca buku yang sangat tebal sehingga ia tidak membaca gerakan mulut kakak angkatnya itu dengan utuh.

“Kau benar, Solar. Aku tak menyangka taifun di sini lebih mengerikan daripada taufan di negara kita.” jawab Ice.

"Memangnya aku mengerikan?" Tanya Taufan.

"Bukan Taufan Kakak!" Keluh Ice seraya meninju pelan bahu kakak keduanya itu. "Pun! kalau kakak yang Ice maksud, Ice pasti manggil dengan Kak Tau!"

"Hahaha..., iya-iya...."

“Itu karena taifun di negara kita cukup jarang. Masih lebih sering banjir dan getaran gempa juga asap kiriman negara tetangga.” Potong Solar seraya menjauhkan buku tebalnya dari pandangannya. Solar meletakan bukunya di atas meja dan melepas kacamatanya lalu mendekati Api, Ice, dan Taufan.

“Yha…, benar juga sih.”

“Airnya sudah masuk!” ucap salah seorang kakak angkat Api yang ada di tangga. Api yang membaca gerakan mulut kakaknya itu kecewa membacanya. Kursi kesayangannya pasti rusak. “Dan Kak Blaze hampir hanyut sampe sekarang, ayo bantu Kak Hali menangkap kak Blaze!”

“Astaga! Solar, jaga Api! Ice bantu Kak Blaze dulu.” Ice terburu-buru turun dari lantai tiga bersama kakaknya yang tadi di tangga. Api berdiri dan ingin mengikuti Ice. Namun kakak angkat bungsunya Solar memeluknya dan menggeleng.

“Kak Blaze akan baik-baik saja.” ucap Solar berusaha melambatkan gerakan bibirnya. Api terlihat ingin menangis. Solar mencium kening Api. “Tenang saja Api. Tenang saja, oke?”

~…~…~…~

“Wohoo…, mandi gratis.”

“Apanya yang mandi gratis! Aku khawatir berat tahu! Mending kalau kau terdorong ke dalam! Kalau kau terlanjur terdorong keluar bagaimana?” Halilintar menjitak kepala Blaze saat mereka akhirnya berhasil menarik Blaze ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua.

Air memenuhi lantai terbawah di rumah mereka setinggi 1 meter. Blaze mengusap kepalanya, ia memang sempat khawatir saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan mengalirkan aliran air yang sangat deras. padahal ia baru saja mengganjal pintu dengan kursi dan meja ruang tamu. Blaze memang sempat tertarik keluar oleh gaya balik air yang membentur sudut-sudut dinding rumah mereka. Beruntung kakak pertamanya Halilintar, kakak ketiganya Gempa, dan adik pertamanya Ice berhasil menariknya lagi ke dalam rumah. Apalagi saat itu mendadak listrik di rumah mereka padam membuat ketiganya sulit melihat Blaze. Beruntung adik keduanya, Thorn, menyalakan senter dari atas tangga dan memberi sedikit penerangan pada mereka.

“Aku dengar suara tangisan Api sesaat tadi.” ucap Blaze.

“Yha…, Api hanya bisa mengandalkan matanya untuk berkomunikasi dengan kita. Mati lampu adalah salah satu keadaan terburuk baginya.” jelas Gempa.

“Tapi aku yakin Kak Taufan dan Solar berhasil mengatasinya.“ ucap Thorn.

Mereka berempat akhirnya naik ke lantai dua, menutup pintu ruangan dan menunggui Blaze berganti pakaian. Selesai berganti pakaian, Blaze langsung menghambur ke lantai tiga. Apalagi setelah tahu tadi Thorn mengabarkan dirinya yang nyaris terseret arus pada Api. Meski tidak bisa mendengar, Blaze yakin Api masih bisa membaca gerakan mulut Thorn. Api langsung berlari ketika Taufan menyinari Blaze dengan senter. Blaze memeluk Api yang menangis diterangi cahaya senter di tangan Taufan. Blaze tertawa kecil lalu mengusap kepala Api. Hujan masih mengguyur, beberapa kali suara sabaran petir memekakan telinga. Halilintar dan yang lainnya akhirnya naik lalu menutup pintu ruangan di lantai 3 itu.

“Tadi siapa yang bawa Radio?” tanya Gempa.

“Pakai medsos aja Kak. Lebih praktis.” ucap Solar sembari mengecek situs berita mengenai taifun yang sedang terjadi. “Disini bilang diperkirakan tengah malam nanti baru berhenti.”

“Tapi banjirnya masih tetap ada pasti..., berharap siang besok sudah menyusut.” ucap Thorn lalu bersandar di salah satu sudut ruangan.

“Daerah tempat kita tinggal agak rendah sih. Aku jadi tidak begitu yakin kalau banjirnya akan menyusut secepat itu.” ucap Ice.

“Sudah, ah! Sekarang kita tidur saja. Besok yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.” ucap Blaze, ia beralih ke arah Api dan menggerakan tangannya. Api mengangguk.

“Benar. Kalau kita terus berspekulasi juga tidak bagus untuk Api. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang.” Ucap Gempa. Taufan mendekati Api dan Blaze. Ia menggerakan tangannya di depan Api. Api tertawa senang lalu memeluk Taufan.

~…~…~…~

Api memukul-mukul pipi Halilintar untuk membangunkannya. Halilintar akhirnya membuka mata, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah saat melihat wajah ceria Api yang terus-terusan menunjuk jendela. Halilintar mendudukan diri lalu memandang ke arah jendela. Langit berwarna biru muda dengan beberapa awan putih yang terlihat lembut dan halus. Halilintar tersenyum lalu menarik Api ke pangkuannya.

“Sudah cerah, ya Api.” Ucap Halilintar lalu berdiri menggendong Api. Api bertepuk tangan ceria. Halilintar membawa Api menuju dekat jendela lalu membuka jendela itu.

“Aah!!” Api memejamkan matanya saat hembusan angin lembut menerpa wajahnya. Halilintar menengok ke arah luar. Banjir masih tinggi di bawah sana. Mungkin ada 2 meter melihat pintu utama rumah mereka yang masih tenggelam seluruhnya. Api bergerak melambaikan tangannya, helikopter penyelamat perlahan mendekati rumah mereka.

“Kalian baik-baik saja?” suara yang diperkeras oleh toa itu terdengar serta membangunkan keenam kembaran Halilintar. 

“Kami baik-baik saja!” teriak Halilintar pada orang-orang di Helikopter tersebut. Halilintar ragu mereka bisa mendengarnya, tapi tidak ada salahnya iya berteriak seperti itu.

“Bertahanlah! Kami akan mengevakuasi kalian!”

“Eeh… aah… uah?” tanya Api susah payah bersuara. Tidak mendapat respon sebagaimana yang ia inginkan, Api menggerakan tangannya.

‘Membawa kita ke tempat yang lebih aman, Api.’ ucap Taufan melalui gerakan tangannya. 

“aah….” Api bertepuk tangan senang. 

~…~…~…~

“Kalian kembar tujuh, dan menambah adik kecil lagi. Orang tua kalian hebat sekali.” Ucap petugas penyelamat saat Api dan kembar tujuh sedang dalam perjalanan udara menuju tempat pengungsian.

“Ah…, biasa saja, paman. Lagipula, Api bukan adik kandung kita.” Jelas Gempa.

“Benar. Dia adik angkat kami. Orang tua kami terlalu sibuk, dan selama ini kita tinggal bersama kakek kami. Di Malaysia.” Tambah Daun.

“Karena kesalahan seseorang, kita bertemu Api dan meminta Kakek menjadikan Api sebagai adik kita. Dan dikabulkan.” Jelas Taufan, ia sempat melirik Halilintar yang memangku Api. Api terlihat tertidur lagi.

“..., Tapi beberapa bulan lalu Kakek tiada. Lalu ayah dan ibu memutuskan membawa kita negara tempatnya bekerja. Di sini.” Tambah Ice.

“Dan mereka masih saja sibuk sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu menghubungi kami.” jelas Blaze, ia melipat tangannya.

“Bahkan melalui media sosial, satu-satunya akses informasi kami sejak listrik dan jaringan telepon mati.” Jelas Solar, sembari terus membaca sesuatu di ponselnya.

“Orang tua kalian terdengar sangat sibuk. Apa pekerjaan orang tua kalian?” tanya petugas bersurai biru muda itu.

“Gak Tau.” Jawab mereka serempak.

“Sejak ayah dan ibu menitipkan kami di tempat kakek….”

“Hingga kami tinggal di sini….”

“Kami gak tahu apa pekerjaan mereka.”

“Yang kami tahu, saking sibuknya mereka bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan kabar pada kami.”

“Bahkan untuk pulang ke rumah kami saja tidak pernah lagi sejak mereka mengantar dan mengatakan tempat tinggal kami itu.”

“Bahkan saat mengatakan itu mereka tidak masuk ke rumah.”

“Mereka juga langsung terburu-buru pergi sampai-sampai Mereka mungkin tidak menyadari adanya tambahan anak ini.” Halilintar mengusap kepala Api yang tidur dengan nyenyak dipelukannya.


End file.
